Jenn Matthews
Jennifer "Jenn" Andrea Matthews is the protagonist in In Due Time. She is portrayed by Liberty Dillon. Character Summary Jenn is a rich girl who believes that her grandfather is still alive, and aids in Connor to help her. She is a more of a black leather bad girl type who really fits the attitude. She is kind of a social outcast, and doesn't really make friends very easily, because her personality tends to drive people away. She is also a bit more of a rebel, her attitude getting her kicked out of every school she has ever attended. She seems to always get herself into trouble, even when she doesn't want too. The only people she considered her friends was/were her younger brother, Ricky, and her grandfather, until he unexpectedly died. When she meets Connor, he doesn't like him, but realizes that she can use him for what she wants, and she wants to know about her grandfather. Personality Jenn is extremely edgy, sassy, and headstrong. She will follow through with everything that she believes in. Although she will accept defeat, she hates to be wrong. She is extremely smart, but doesn't apply herself or particularly care for school. Relationships Family 'Dallas Matthews' Dallas is Jenn's older brother. Their parents aren't often home, and since they can never keep a nanny for more than three days, he acts as a father figure towards her. He tends to care for her more than he does for Xavier, but Jenn doesn't want the affection. She even despises him in a way. 'Xavier Matthews' Xavier is Jenn's you get brother, and her abortive brother. They seem to be close, although they don't interact to much. The two of them respect each other and their boundaries. 'Sandra Matthews' Sandra is Jenn's mother. She is said to make her try to be more girly and to do things that she's into, but Jenn hates it. 'Alan Matthews' Alan is Jenn's father. Although she prefers him over her mother, she does not interact with him very often. 'Jeremiah Matthews' Jeremiah is Jenn's late grandfather. He left her the clock in her possessions, hoping that one day he will be able to find her. Friends 'Connor' Main Article: Jenn and Connor Connor is the only friend that Jenn can keep. He is consodered Jenn's secret, because he hides in her grandfather's work shed. They tend to bicker a lot, but make up for it in the end. Many fans are hoping for a romantic relationship between the two, and it has been hinted on the producers twitter. 'Cleo Santos-Thomas' Although Jenn is not the biggest fan of Cleo, they go through some experiences together and she finds out that Cleo is the one for her brother. Enemies 'Marianna Jenson' Jenn can't stand Marianna. Although they have only interacted once or twice, Marianna tripped over Jen on the pilot and spilled her drink all over her. 'Officer Pratt' Jenn has gotten into a couple instances with Officer Pratt, and neither of them are fans of each other. Trivia Refrences Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters